


А Шерлок здесь абсолютно ни при чем

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла на фразу "А Шерлок здесь абсолютно ни при чем"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Кто бы что ни говорил, но Шерлок Холмс относился к своему старшему брату очень тепло и желал ему счастья. Хотя бы из самых эгоистических соображений: счастливый Майкрофт - Майкрофт, который занимался тем, что доставляет ему такие приятные эмоции, и не лез к своему брату. Да и политический климат в мире в такие дни заметно смягчался, а о благе человечества Шерлок тоже думал (не совсем бескорыстно, разумеется).  
Проблема была в том, что Шерлок ничего для счастья Майкрофта сделать не мог. Он не мог втихую убрать самых надоедливых и глупых политиков или запугать их до полного Майкрофту подчинения (то есть, он, конечно, мог. Но мамуля в свое время заставила пообещать обоих своих отпрысков, что они не будут использовать свои способности во вред людям. Шерлок иногда думал, как же Майкрофту удалось обойти это обещание, или, если он был уверен, что действует исключительно всем во благо, чем отравил свою совесть, что она так бесшумно и мгновенно скончалась). Шерлок не мог подарить Майкрофту ничего, что бы тот не смог купить себе сам. Шерлок не мог найти лекарство, чтобы у мамули прошли ее мигрени и Майкрофт не смотрел на нее так.  
Это очень раздражало.  
Конечно, мир Шерлока не крутился вокруг Майкрофта и его счастья, у него были свои проблемы (одна из них - идиоты - была у братьев Холмс общей) и заботы. Одна из этих забот (очень неприятно, когда полиция смотрит на труп и не видит улик, лежащих у них под носом) привела его в Скотланд Ярд. Шерлок шел, выискивая того, кто мог бы помочь - и в итоге поцеловался с дверью в кабинет инспектора Г. Лестрейда.  
Он тогда еще не знал, что это было началом чудесной дружбы.  
Ну или началом для взаимных подколок, взаимных же оскорблений, похищений улик с места преступления, поисков наркотиков в квартире Шерлока, злорадного уничтожения всех кружек в квартире Лестрейда, совместного поедания спагетти в три часа ночи, трех облав, двух ранений (и в последнем Шерлок был не виноват!), одного очень обидного перелома, мести за надпись, которую Лестрейд оставил на гипсе Шерлока, воплей в кабинете Лестрейда (кричали оба, по очереди и вместе), закрывания глаз на большинство совершенных Шерлоком мелких правонарушений и многого другого.  
В конце концов, Шерлок не был провидцем. Он не мог знать все.  
Но что он знал совершенно точно - при виде инспектора у него в голове зажглась лампочка и чей-то голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Майкрофта, сказал "ага!"  
Поэтому Шерлок незаметно сделал фотографию инспектора и при первой же возможности показал ее Майкрофту. При виде выражения лица Майкрофта голос в голове Шерлока заулюлюкал. Шерлок промолчал и с достоинством удалился, разрабатывая дальнейший план действий.  
Он должен был знать, что с Майкрофтом ничего никогда не бывает просто.  
Майкрофт не стал встречаться с Лестрейдом. Он общался с ним по телефону, записками на рабочем столе, по электронной почте, смсками - как угодно, лишь бы не увидеться с ним лично. Шерлок с досадой понял, что просчитался - нужно было сталкивать их без предварительной подготовки, чтобы у Майкрофта было время на непродуманные глупости, а не на рассчитанную панику.  
Шерлок понятия не имел, что можно сделать в таком случае. Он даже посмотрел несколько романтических фильмов! Разумеется, он подозревал, что они окажутся совершенно неправдоподобными и идиотскими, но ведь можно было надеяться, что снимали их люди, хоть немного разбирающиеся в человеческих взаимоотношениях и пару идей Шерлок из них почерпнет!  
Ничего подобного. Во всех фильмах звучал один и тот же припев - любовь может подарить вам только судьба.  
К черту судьбу, думал Шерлок, стараясь забыть содержимое фильмов. Я за нее.  
Он делал все, от него зависящее. Попадал в полицейский участок и звонил Лестрейду - он знал, что Майкрофт за ним приедет все равно, так что они должны будут столкнуться. Но Майкрофт посылал свою помошницу, а Лестрейд иногда просто посылал его к черту. Шерлок попадал в больницу - что может быть романтичнее встречи у постели больного младшего брата? Майкрофт каждый раз приходил ровно через пятнадцать минут после ухода Лестрейда (а Шерлок очень старался удержать того подле себя). Шерлок рассказывал Лестрейду о своем брате, а Майкрофту - о проблемах с браком инспектора. (Лестрейд, узнав, что кто-то контролирует все камеры в Лондоне по собственному желанию, очень возмущался, а Майкрофт поправился на килограмм, переживая за личную жизнь инспектора.)  
Шерлок даже завел себе Джона, как тонкий намек старшему брату - но тот только сказал, что теперь у инспектора будет гораздо меньше головной боли с Шерлоком.  
В качестве последнего средства Шерлок упал с крыши. Уж на его-то похоронах эти двое были обязаны встретиться лицом к лицу!

***

Через много лет на очередном юбилее брата и уже-не-инспектора кто-то из гостей спросил, не Шерлок ли их познакомил. \- Скорее судьба, - ответил Майкрофт. Конечно, вздохнул про себя Шерлок. Судьба. А он тут абсолютно ни при чем.


	2. Chapter 2

На самом деле, Шерлок был здесь абсолютно ни при чем.  
Просто в один не очень прекрасный день у Грега забрали труп. То есть, не у самого Грега, а у его отдела, Грег тогда был только сержантом. Важная шишка из очень секретной службы пришел, обснобил всех, до кого дотянулся взглядом, забрал все документы, труп из морга, и ушел.  
К трупу Грег был даже немножечко привязан - это именно он его первым увидел, и именно он догадался, что на них свалилась не обычная бытовуха, а разборки серьезных ребят, которые больше не ходят в плаще и с кинжалами, и именно он рвал себе задницу, ища доказательства.  
И вот теперь труп забрали. Это ранило.  
\- Да они охуели, - сказал Грег и отправился в поход за справедливостью.  
Поход получился долгим. В процессе Грег познакомился с суровыми мужиками из MI5, с суровой блондинкой из MI6, перепил какого-то парня из неустановленной, но очень суровой конторы и чуть было не дал какому-то парню, которого поначалу принял за очередного шпиона (тот оказался всего лишь сотрудником одной секретной лаборатории с излишне живым воображением). За правдой Грег лез решительно и целеустремленно, как кот за валерьянкой.  
И вот как раз в тот момент, когда Грег уже почти дотянулся до разгадки, почти нашел свой дорогой труп и его убийцу, ему наподдали под зад.  
В буквальном смысле.  
Под покровом ночи Грег прокрался на автомобильную свалку и принялся увлеченно отвинчивать бампер, на котором могли остаться отпечатки пальцев предположительного убийцы. Предположительный убийца предположительно занимал важную должность в спецслужбах, как и труп - но труп занимал ее при жизни, а убийца (предположительный) все еще, и это очень мешало расследованию. Отпечатки пальцев Грег уже знал, кому подснуть. А потом, когда он узнает правду, Грег собирался найти того сноба, который отобрал у него труп, и долго (и злорадно) хохотать ему в лицо. Просто так, для восстановления мировой гармонии.  
И в тот самый момент, когда Грег, стоя в коленно-локтевой позе ( машина лежала на земле очень уж неудобно), почти открутил бампер, его ткнули прямо в филейную часть.   
Первое, что Грег увидел, когда повернул голову - сверкающие даже в темноте ботинки. Второе - острый кончик зонта, снова нацелившийся на задницу Грега.  
\- Вы не могли бы обращаться с моей задницей понежнее? - спросил Грег.  
Хлыщ с зонтом оценивающе посмотрел на нее.  
\- Я постараюсь. Она, несомненно, этого заслуживает.   
Соврал, разумеется - после первого же проявления майкрофтовой "нежности" Грег целый день садился очень аккуратно.  
Труп ему не вернули. Но Майкрофт пообещал, что убийца примерно наказан. И улыбнулся. Грег потом неделю плохо спал.  
Возможность посмеяться в лицо снобу из секретной службы Грегу выпала через год, когда он обыграл его в покер в гостях у Майкрофта. Грег ограничился коротким фырканьем - все остальное было бы неспортивно.  
Суровая блондинка из MI6 оказалась просто прелестью и замечательно танцевала танго. К счастью, и Майкрофт, и супруг блондинки не возражали.  
Суровые мужики из MI5 увлекались "Стар Треком".  
Про парня, которому он чуть не дал, Грег даже не заикался - Майкрофт оказался крайне ревнив.  
Через три года после знакомства с Майкрофтом Грег познакомился с Шерлоком - наткнулся на него в три часа ночи на майкрофтовой кухне. Шерлок был злоехиден, Грег был в одном тапочке и очень смущен.  
Это оказалось началом очень плодотворного сотрудничества, но к знакомству Грега с Майкрофтом Шерлок, что бы там за слухи не ходили потом, не имел ни малейшего отношения.  
Во всем был виноват тот труп.  
Грег иногда вспоминал его и желал ему всего хорошего.


End file.
